


Marks and Distance

by Nordicicequeen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Other, Past Abuse, Sad V is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nordicicequeen/pseuds/Nordicicequeen
Summary: Inspired by two prompts on a soulmate AU list. First all soulmates have a matching mark on their body. Second distance between soulmates causes discomfort.So this is basically like a V route. (Still wait for that Cheritz. I'm so thirsty for him.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know the deal. Tumblr: nordicicequeen.tumblr.com

Jihyun Kim or V as he was more famously known was different than most people in that he had two soulmates, but it wasn't until recently that he discovered this fact. In this world soulmates had matching marks on their bodies and once you met your soulmate it caused you discomfort to be away from them for too long. Both of these things were true for Rika and him. Their mark was a sun located on their left wrists. V always used to joke that the separation was much too hard on him. That sometimes it was almost impossible to breathe when not in her presence. Such statements were the reason that V took her on so many of his business trips. They were happy. 

V accepted that Rika wasn't in a good place mentally and encouraged her to seek professional help. It didn't matter to him that her thoughts could turn dark, he didn't want or need her to be perfect, he just wanted her to be his sun. Things were good between them and eventually he asked her to marry him. One day though things changed. Rika told him that she no longer wanted to see her therapist, that they didn't understand her. He wanted her to reconsider or at least switch therapists, but she refused adamantly becoming a bit agitated in the process and remained as such till he asked her to find peace in his eyes. In hindsight that was a big mistake.

He wasn't sure where the relationship went wrong. Was it really him? Was he not giving her the support she needed? Was he wrong in how he interacted with her when she was less than sane? Was there a possibility that he hadn't done everything he could to make her feel loved? Any outside party could give him the answer. But how could the words of his soulmate be anything but gospel? 

The day of the big fight he tried to calm her down like he always did, but she saw red when he told that her plan to save the world sounded like a dictatorship. In a fit of rage she attacked his eyes so that they could never stop her again. Leaving V there on the floor, struggling to find her through his pain, Rika left the house with no plans of returning. That was a year and a half ago, but it was still fresh to him when he dared to dream. Being away from her for so long had made him feel worse than all the lies he has had to tell in her absence. One day he'd find a way to help her and then he could beg forgiveness for all his lies. They would be happy again.


	2. Chapter 2

Another long day of wandering the familiar halls of his home, his vision getting worse and worse everyday. He sighed as he tried to look over some documents that he'd managed to get his hands on after calling in a lot of favors. "Where are you? Are you happy?" V asked the silence. Suddenly his phone rang it was Luciel. "Luciel? What do you mean there is someone in Rika's apartment? They're in the chatroom too?" He sighed again and a wave of irritation and almost complete doneness with the world washed over him. Didn't the world know he was busy trying to see his sun again before he couldn't see at all. He was already down to blurs and dulled colors. "Okay Luciel I'll be right there."

V signed in to the chatroom and his text reader rattled off the sent messages and who they were from. A name he hadn't heard before was read off to him in a monotone robotic woman's voice. "MC..." V repeated in a thoughtful tone and for a moment he felt at ease for the first time in a year and a half. It was odd, but he didn't give it too much thought as the feeling passed quickly. He needed to discover how this stranger entered their chatroom and more than that if they were dangerous to the organization, God knows he already had too much on his plate when it came to that. _Rika..._ the thought filled his mind and a dull throbbing started just behind his eyes and blurred his vision even more. "Damn I won't be able to stay for long. I need to get to the bottom of this quickly."

After exchanging pleasantries he was ready to get down to business. "So MC is in Rika's apartment and they got there from an address and password from a stranger." V wondered quietly to himself how this could've happened. _I don't even know the password to the apartment and I pay for it._

"V do you know who could've given out the password?" Jumin asked. 

"No one knew the password except Rika. I don't even know it." Admitting that he didn't even know the password to his fiance's apartment that he paid for out loud or at least in text made him feel as though he hardly knew her at all. If someone knew the password they must know Rika... maybe this MC could be the key to seeing her again. V spaced for moment thinking of the possibilities as the monotone woman's voice turned into a sort of droning background noise. V barely heard the conversation about the apartment and Yoosung's wish to visit.

"And the apartment doesn't belong to Rika." Luciel stated matter-of-factly.

"Then who?" Yoosung questioned now very curious. Yet another fact that made the young college student feel far from his cousin. Now not only was she dead, but concrete facts he thought he knew where a lie. As if sensing a disturbance in the force his attention turned back to the chat. He knew that Yoosung wouldn't like the answer he was about to hear. He knew how much disdain that Yoosung had for him and honestly he didn't blame him. Flimsy answers and avoidance was all V could offer when came to the subject of Rika. He didn't want to lie, but worse would be to smear her name. He could never imagine doing that. Summoning his courage Jihyun answered the question know the amount of hate he was about to come from the young game addict.

"Me." V answered. 

"You don't even know the password!" Yoosung shot back fast. He just couldn't believe that someone who didn't even know the password to a place could claim to own it. He knew that V was hiding something he just wasn't sure what, but he would found out one day.

"I just respected her privacy." Was the only answer that V could offer. He knew it wasn't great, but it's all he had. In all honesty he didn't understand the need for the apartment, but Rika had asked him for and so he gave it to her. They were soulmates so whatever made her happy should make him happy too, right? 

"... Were you really in a relationship with her?" Yoosung's question hit hard. He had expected some hate, but that one really hit home cause honestly sometimes he wondered the same thing. What he hadn't expected was the suspicion that came from Jumin. They were childhood friends so he had hoped that his word would be good enough for Jumin, but then Jumin had always been smart and knew when things weren't quite right.

"So you pay for the apartment, but don't know the password?" It was an observation more than a question, but coming from Jumin it felt like so much more to V. He was sure if he gave too much away that Jumin would figure out something was up, he always did. V needed to deflect and get out of the chatroom. It was much easier to keep his secrets when he wasn't interacting with people that knew Rika and how much V had loved her. Was that the right way to word it? According to what he told the others it was, but he was sure that the correct way to word it was 'how much he did love her', even if what he had told them had actually been true.

"I've never even been there. I just know where it is." V admitted then continued to explain about the apartment. "The apartment is in my name and it's where Rika did most of her work. So there is a lot of classified information there that must be protected which is the why the address is a secret." He hated how distrusting that made him sound, but he had to protect Rika's image. He sighed to himself as he walked to his kitchen to start making a cup of coffee. As the Keurig sputtered and gurgled the scent of rich coffee filled the air and it eased some of his building stress. 

Yoosung's response was expected, he'd picked up on V's distrusting tone and called him out on it. Luckily, Jumin was a good friend to the end and offered and explanation which V was very grateful for as the conversation was making him tired. Between the emotional baggage, protecting Rika, trying to do what is best for everyone, and the physical strain of trying to write the letters on his phone to repond he was draining fast. 

"I can't tell you the address. I'm sorry." V stated attempting to end the talk of anyone going to the apartment. Of course that wasn't good enough for Yoosung. His explanations never were and he understood why. He really was too emotionally drained to fight with Yoosung. V was thankful that Jaehee explained that Seven knew the address because he was in charge of classified information for him. He knew she was a good choice for Jumin's assistant. After a brief history of why Seven knows where the apartment is V decided it was time to be firm about the apartment. 

"The information in the apartment must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment. Do not ask MC about it and MC, please do not reveal the address." He was a little proud of how he had come across there, it sounded way more confident than he actually felt.

"What do we do about her apartment? Can MC stay there?" Yoosung asked directing the organization toward the true meat of the conversation: The fate of MC. Or at least he tried to, but V wanted to make sure everyone understood him about staying out and away from the apartment. About to lecture them all like they children that had been told one too many times about something they weren't supposed to do, V was interrupted by Jumin.

"Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it." MC chuckled as they stared at their phone screen wondering their fate. Jumin continued "But it is a mystery how a complete stranger could end up there." 

_Of course Jumin put two and two together..._ V thought as he grabbed his cup of coffee taking a large gulp, he normally didn't drink it black, but he needed something strong right now. Especially if he was gonna have to tell this next lie, even he didn't believe it so he doubted they would, but he had nothing else to offer them. "If it's someone who knows the password... It might be someone that Rika trusted."

Several messages came through all at once that seemed confused and honestly he didn't blame them. Who would Rika trust with the password if she wouldn't even trust her fiance with it? To quell the chatroom V added to his previous statement. "I am only guessing..." It didn't help.

Seven was curious of the user called 'Unknown' and rightfully so they did hack their way into his app and then give MC the directions and password to Rika's apartment, but more than that Seven commented on the very thing that bothered V. Rika's trust in him. He didn't the password to the apartment, but this stranger did? How did that make sense? Maybe the coffee wasn't going to be strong enough...

More chaos came through the messenger. Disbelief that Rika would trust anyone more than the RFA and V. The brittle mask that V wore trying to protect the RFA was crumbling because of one person and their arrival in the chatroom. How much could he say without giving too much away? He wasn't sure, but he had to try. "It's hard to believe myself... But we shouldn't assume that we knew everything about Rika. She... had a deep world of her own." He couldn't decide if this was too much, but it would have to do. Though it seemed that Yoosung didn't appreciate his opinion on how much they knew about Rika.

Shaking off the hate he felt directed at him through the screen he continued with his decision on MC. "If I am right..." he started knowing he likely was and fearing what that might mean for the RFA. "MC being at her apartment now Rika must have wanted that." The monotoned woman alerted him to Jumin's sarcastic question. Jihyun sighed and took another sip of his coffee the bitterness helping him think. He loved his childhood friend, they'd been through a lot together and he was proud to call him a friend, but sometimes Jumin was just too damn smart for his own good. V needed another diversion. "I'm not say she wanted MC to be there... but maybe... Rika wanted someone to continue her work." 

He had hoped that his statement would have made them happy and hopeful for up coming parties, but instead what he got was lots of questions very fast. "MC doesn't seem dangerous according to the information that Luciel gave me, it's just my guess as Rika didn't leave a will, but I'm sure she would have wanted to continue helping people." V offered trying to regain order. It sounded good, almost good enough for him to believe it. Probably because he did want to believe it. "Besides they are in the same boat as us now that they know about the messenger. Whoever they might be." 

He was actually starting to get interested cause while he was stressed from all the lying and avoidance, V was actually feeling some peaceful vibes on the other side of the screen. It must be MC, whoever they were, they were special that he was sure of. He was almost excited to talk to them again, but he had to shake that off and focus on figuring out Rika's goal and protecting the RFA. Though maybe talking to them a few times in the chatroom wouldn't hurt. He was part of the RFA and if MC was going to be a part of it he wanted everyone to get along for the most part.

Zen and Seven were both agreeing to V's proposal to make MC the new party coordinator. He expected as much from them. Having saved both of their lives in some fashion they usually agreed with him and he was grateful. He was sure after this conversation he was going to need some edvil and darkness for awhile. Another sip of his coffee left his cup half empty. Or was it half full? He knew the right answer once upon a time, but now it was just a cup with coffee in it that neither empty or full. 

Several messages came through from Jaehee while she respected V opinion she had an opinion of her own where she thought that MC maybe lying and that should do more research on MC before welcoming them with open arms. She really was a smart choice for Jumin's assistant. V faintly smiled at having helped his friend then. "Trust me Jaehee. If something happens we'll deal with it." Was V's response to her. 

With Jumin and Jaehee's acceptance of his plan that only left Yoosung. He hoped that having the parties again and helping people might make Yoosung agree to his plan, but with he couldn't be sure with the amount of distrust that Yoosung had for him. When he heard no objections he let it be so as not to draw any attention to himself. The voice droned on as the messages passed talking about who Rika was and the party. He was content to watch until Jumin started questioning what he was saying. V had never been the best liar, but he thought he tied it all up nicely for everyone. Time to take charge again.

"I know this is confusing, but maybe MC was chosen by Rika. 707 will look into 'Unknown'. So just trust me and wait." He finished his coffee with a wince. His eyes hurt so bad, if he hadn't needed to be here so long then he wouldn't have been. His vision was strained and it was making it hard to focus enough to reply. Luckily, Luciel offered him an escape. 'Busy' if by 'busy' you mean in pain and worried about the future, then yes he was very 'busy'. "Yes, I'm afraid I have to go. MC it's probably best not to touch anything in the apartment. It won't be good if an alarm goes off. Everything you'll need to do, you can do from your phone. Jumin please take care of thing while I'm gone." And with that he logged off feeling as if something that would change the RFA ever was going to happen.


End file.
